The existing induction lamps do not induce moving objects accurately and cannot immediately activate the induction LED lamps to provide illumination when people pass. Most of the existing induction lamps are not arranged on a same plane with the induction LED lamps and need separate mounting seats to fix the induction sensors, resulting in a complicated structure of the induction lamp. Some induction sensors are arranged on a same plane of the induction lamps with the induction LED lamps, but the connecting location between the induction sensor and the light guide plate of the induction LED lamp is not flat and regular, affecting appearance and also likely causing deviation of the mounting angle of the light guide plate, affecting the range of illumination. On the other hand, the existing induction lamps cannot work unless it is connected to a power supply.